Oops, Po has Done It Again
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: Po has a plan to impress Master Tigress, but messes it up, just like always. Rated K for nothing. Maybe a bit of OOCness.


Po stared down the stairs as Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis raced to complete their new- Po didn't even know what to call them. Missions?- whatever. They were off to save the village again. He sighed and rubbed his stomach. He was getting hungry, but he wasn't going to indulge himself anytime soon. He sat down, his small legs hanging off of the edge of the cliff, and reflected on the last couple of weeks. Not only had he destroyed half of the palace, more like let Hundun destroy it, he had also intentionally put Tigress in a lot of danger. He felt bad, he truly did, but Po had done it for a reason. He had always had a crush on that specific member of the Furious Five but since he had been appointed as the Dragon Master and had been living with the Furious Five, his crush had grown into something, that he suspected to be, much deeper. He put her in danger because he wanted to impress her by saving her, but everything just goes wrong for Po, doesn't it?

He sighed again and stood up, his stomach finally grumbling in protest to not getting fed. "Oogway made the wrong choice." He said quietly. "I'm just a stupid idiot!" He yelled as he kicked the tree to his right.

"Po." Shifu said from behind him. "Please do not harm the trees in your self-hatred."

Po looked down at his feet. "I'm an idiot, Shifu."

"I understand that you think that, Po." Shifu said quietly, sitting down next to Po. "And so does the tree. But what we do not understand is why you think that." Po stayed quiet as he sat back down. He wanted to tell someone the truth of what happened that day, but...

"I invited Hundun here. And asked Tigress to meet me where they were going to attack." Po said with a huge rush of air.

"That's serious, Po. Were you trying to kill Tigress?" Shifu said quietly, picking at a flower in his hands.

"No! No! _God_, no!" Po shouted. "I... I wanted to impress Tigress-"

"By wounding her?"

"Master Shifu, you aren't letting me finish!" Po shouted.

Shifu raised his eyebrow. "Then do so."

"I wanted to impress Tigress" Po started, "by saving her life. But all I did was put her in danger."

Shifu shrugged. "Well you know. You could apologize to her."

"No I can't!" Po yelled. "And it's agonizing! She's hospitalized and it's all my fault."

"Po." Shifu said softly, throwing the torn flower petals over the cliff, "She has awakened."

"Tigress! Tigress!" Po shouted as he ran through the halls. As he burst through the hospitality room's doors Po was instantly calmed. "Tigress." He whispered.

Her face was bruised and cut up. Her lip was busted and one eye was black and swollen closed. Her body was also wounded badly. Po remembered the accident like it was yesterday. It was all too familiar the way he had gasped and pushed Tigress out of the way, but he had miscalculated where the ceiling was falling -maybe he should have looked- and pushed her underneath the falling stone.

"Tigress, I'm so sorry." Po apologized, bowing his head.

"Don't be." Tigress said quietly. "It's not like you meant to harm me or anything." Po said nothing, and Tigress was immediately keyed in. "Po! You didn't! You are the _Dragon Warrior_ you're supposed to protect others!"

"Tigress, please! I was trying to impress you."

"By killing me?"

"No! By saving your life!" Po pleaded, getting down on his knees.

"And why would you want to impress me, anyway?" Tigress asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I admire you." Po said suddenly. "I always have."

Tigress scoffed. "The whole village admires us."

"No. I like you. I love you."

Tigress' eyes opened wide and she looked at Po. Then, eventually, she said, "How dare you? How dare you make fun of my feelings for you? Who told you, Po? Was it Shifu?"

"Wh... What? No one told me." Po stood up and crossed the room to her bed. "I do, Tigress."

Their eyes intermingled dangerously, Tigress' anger, Po's need to please. Then, Tigress reached up and pulled Po's head down, their lips meeting in what can only be described as the complete opposite of what Po had imagined it. He ad wanted it to be sweet, Tigress finally putting down her defenses so Po could just dash in and make her love him. This was almost bitter sweet. She pulled away and turned her eyes. "Don't tell anyone just yet." Tigress said. "But I wouldn't mind if we became..." She paused not quite sure of herself. "girlfriend and boyfriend."

Po stared at her in disbelief. Was she talking about what Po thought she was talking about? "T... Tigress. Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?"

She nodded softly. "Despite your failures. Despite you taking the title of Dragon Master from me. But Po, I have liked you since..." She paused again. "Since you saved my life from Tao Lung."

Po smiled. "That's it then! We're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Woah, way to go Po!" Monkey shouted, jumping in place.

"That's one couple I thought I'd never see." Crane said simply.

"I have to agree with Crane here, Po." Mantis said from his spot on the floor.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Viper shouted, cheering them on.

So Po kissed Tigress again. And again. And again. And again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is what Television Marathons do to me. -.-; Anyway, I hope you liked it. :)<em>


End file.
